Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to deploying applications in a “cloud” compute environment.
Background of the Related Art
An emerging information technology (IT) delivery model is cloud computing, by which shared resources, software and information are provided over the Internet to computers and other devices on-demand. Cloud computing can significantly reduce IT costs and complexities while improving workload optimization and service delivery. With this approach, an application instance can be hosted and made available from Internet-based resources that are accessible through a conventional Web browser over HTTP. An example application might be one that provides a common set of messaging functions, such as email, calendaring, contact management, and instant messaging. A user would then access the service directly over the Internet. Using this service, an enterprise would place its email, calendar and/or collaboration infrastructure in the cloud, and an end user would use an appropriate client to access his or her email, or perform a calendar operation.
Cloud compute resources are typically housed in large server farms that run one or more network applications, typically using a virtualized architecture wherein applications run inside virtual servers, or so-called “virtual machines” (VMs), that are mapped onto physical servers in a data center facility. The virtual machines typically run on top of a hypervisor, which is a control program that allocates physical resources to the virtual machines.
Businesses often have to provide information to show compliance with different government regulations. These regulations include, for example, the Sarbanes-Oxley (SOX) Act, the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), and the like. Often times, compliance with these and other regulations may be shown using information contained in audit logs maintained by information technology (IT) organizations. For compliance reasons, these audit logs often are maintained for years. Audit logs are useful for checking the enforcement and effectiveness of information technology controls, accountability, and vulnerability, and/or risk analysis. An information technology organization also may use auditing of security related critical activities to aid in forensic investigations, such as security incidents that may occur. When a security incident occurs, an audit log enables an analysis of the history of activities that occurred prior to the security incident occurring. These activities include, who did what, when, where, and how. With the analysis of an audit log, appropriate corrective actions may be taken. Audit logs are typically made available in relational databases to allow easy querying of the information by reporting programs or software to generate operational and trend reports.
While compliance may be seen to ensure the ability to ensure that a security policy is enforced, compliance may also be applied to other types of policy, such as service level agreements (e.g., using timestamps on audit logs to ensure that an overall Service Level Agreement (SLA) is satisfied), legislative compliance (e.g., on control or release of privacy-related information), or even policy management itself (e.g., who changed a policy, when and how, and was it in compliance with the policy for compliance-policy-management).
Security intelligence and audit capabilities require centralized collection and management of log resources. While many options for log collection are available, centralized management becomes more difficult in a virtualized environment due to the rapidly changing software environments. More importantly, real-time application of policies on a log-by-log basis may not be possible, despite being critical for audit and security intelligence.
Prior art exists in many areas of log management. Cloud-based platforms allow for log self-registration. Also, software is available for log auto-discovery based on application installed on a machine. Centralized policy management solutions also are available. These options, however fall short in a virtualized application zone environment due to the log collection and handling requirements being both context-specific and dynamic.